


Alolan Cruise

by AmericanPi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Challenge Response, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPi/pseuds/AmericanPi
Summary: Silver and Lyra enjoy an Alolan cruise vacation in which Lyra happily drags Silver everywhere on the ship.





	Alolan Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed dare from the SPPf Shippers' Truth or Dare thread. xEryChan dared me to write a drabble for a pairing of my choice that has them on a cruise.

"THIS. BOAT. IS. SO. NICE," Lyra said, gesturing dramatically as she bounced down the deck of the Alolan Dream. Lyra and her boyfriend, Silver, were on vacation on a cruise ship making its way around the Alolan islands, and she was very excited to be on the ship. It was only the first day of the cruise, but she and Silver had already done quite a few things.

"The Alolan Dream really is a nice ship," Silver said, smiling more calmly as he followed his girlfriend down the deck. The Alolan sun was warm, and the bright blue sky was dotted with a few wispy white clouds. It was quite a change from his native Johto, but he liked it.

A break in the water caught Silver's eye, and he stopped walking, gripping the railing of the deck with both hands as he scanned the ocean for movement. Silver's eyes widened as he spotted a Wishiwashi school swimming parallel to the ship in the distance.

"Whoa," Silver said. "Lyra! Come look at this!"

"What?" Lyra yelled from further down the deck. Silver chuckled to himself when he saw how far Lyra had walked ahead of him. Lyra bounded over to Silver's side and gasped loudly as she saw where Silver was pointing.

"Ho-oh and Lugia, what's that?" Lyra asked as she laid eyes on the large blue Pokémon.

"I think that's a Wishiwashi school," Silver said, pulling a folded-up travel brochure from his pocket. He opened the brochure, laid his finger on a picture, and nodded. "Yeah, see those individual fish?"

"It's so cool," Lyra said, her eyes wide. She whipped out her PokéGear and snapped a photo before the school sank under the waves and out of sight.

"Aww, it's gone," Lyra said, pouting.

"Did you get a picture?" Silver asked. "I didn't have the time because I was reading the brochure."

"It's right here!" Lyra said, pointing to her PokéGear with a grin. "And it was a good picture too!"

"I hope we see it again, but thanks," Silver said with a smile. He stepped away from the railing and stretched. "The Pokémon, the ship, the weather - I can't believe we've seen so much and it's only Day One."

"Yeah," Lyra said, putting her PokéGear away and leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder. She was a little heavy in her movement, but Silver quickly regained his balance and put an arm around Lyra. The two were silent for a while as they watched the waves.

"Thanks for pointing out the Wishiwashi school for me," Lyra said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I wouldn't have noticed it on my own."

"Looks like it's not coming back up," Silver murmured. "Thanks for the picture, Lyra."

"No problem," Lyra said cheerfully. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the buffet!"

"No, Lyra, we're not going to the buffet again," Silver said, grabbing Lyra's arm as she dashed off, full of energy as ever.

"Why not?" Lyra asked with a cheeky grin.

Silver sighed and massaged his temples, but he smiled. "Because we just went there for lunch, and you ate so much you felt sick afterwards. Not to mention you almost knocked over that display."

"Did I?" Lyra said with a laugh, scratching the back of her neck. "Hey, to be fair, I was feeling really energetic."

"When are you not feeling really energetic?" Silver asked with a wry smile. He laughed as Lyra pouted. "I like that about you though."

"I like that about me too," Lyra said, grinning again.

"Alright alright, let's go," Silver said with a chuckle. "No near-misses with knocking things over this time, though."

"Yes!" Lyra exclaimed with a little jump. "Come on!"

She took Silver's hand and dragged him towards the Dream Restaurant, bouncing and skipping along the deck of the cruise ship. Silver just smiled.

-END-


End file.
